


Tales In Truth...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [83]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells a tale lived in truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales In Truth...

The evening air smelled sweet as Sam and Frodo walked slowly home from 'The Green Dragon'.

"'Tis a fine night, and no mistake," Sam said happily, winding his arm through Frodo's.

"You certainly outdid yourself tonight, Master Samwise," Frodo said, laughing. "I've never heard tales told with such spirit!"

"But, Frodo," Sam said, "these were tales we lived in truth, not stories told for children's fun. To think of you. facing down that monster Shelob! It still takes my breath away, if you take my meanin'."

Frodo said nothing. He held Sam closer then shuddered and whispered: "Mine too, Sam."


End file.
